1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a driving method of liquid crystal display (LCD) for improving display quality.
2. Description of Related Art
An LCD includes a plurality of scan lines and data lines, and an array of pixels arranged between adjacent scanning lines and data lines. Bigger sizes LCDs require longer scanning lines and data lines, which increases line resistance. The signals are transmitted through the scanning lines and data lines.
Referring to FIG. 9, when the scan signals are transmitting through the scan lines, the farther the transmission distance, the more serious delay of the scan signals. There is an offset between the scan signals and the data signals. Therefore, the time allocated for charging the pixels is inadequate.
Likewise, referring to FIG. 10, when the data signals are transmitting through the data lines, the farther the transmission distance, the more serious delay of the data signals. There is an offset between the data signals and the scan signals. Therefore, the time allocated for charging the pixels is inadequate.
Because of these delays in signal, the brightness of the LCD is nonuniform, and the quality of image displayed by the LCD may be substandard.
Therefore, it is desired to provide a driving method of LCD which can overcome the above-described deficiencies.